Automatic manual transmissions (commonly referred to as “AMT”) are increasing in popularity. A typical AMT is structurally similar to a traditional type manual gearbox, except that the clutch pedal and the gear selector lever typically operated by the user are instead operated by corresponding hydraulic servo-controls controlled by solenoid valves.